Whigmaleerie
by Avalonolava
Summary: Seventh Year for Lily Evans and James Potter.
1. Summer's End

It had been a rather uneventful Summer for one Lily Evans. Other than her sister Petunia having her current boyfriend Vernon Dursley over almost every week for dinner, there wasn't much going on in the Evans house. Mainly Lily kept to herself (especially when Vernon was over, lest her beloved sister blow a fuse) and read as many books she could. Granted most of those books happened to be novels and not particularly educational (other than the few kissing excerpts) but at least she was reading _something_. She couldn't find motivation to read ahead in her studies this year, after all it was her last year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; she needed to savor it.

So instead of filling her head with a seventh year's knowledge before she was officially in school, she was laid out on her bed in an odd, but comfortable, position reading a muggle novel. This particular novel wasn't keeping her attention very well however, because she knew that at any moment she would be receiving an owl regarding the school supplies she would need _and_ she would get to see if she made Head Girl as Professor McGonagall had insinuated.

As if on cue with her thoughts, she heard Petunia shriek which meant something magical was here. Lily jumped up off her bed and threw the book on it, not bothering to mark her place. When she arrived downstairs Petunia stood in a corner pointing a feather duster looked at the owl sitting calmly in their living room.

"Petunia, calm down. You know this happens every year," commented Lily with a roll of her eyes.

"It doesn't make it any less freaky," Petunia scowled, staring the owl down.

Lily crossed the room and took the letter from the owl's beak, petting the owls head softly before it hopped out the window and flew away.

"Why don't you just send letters like normal people?" Petunia asked, and Lily could tell she was asking out of curiosity despite her judging tone. In all honesty Lily didn't even know the reason why. She shrugged her shoulders in response, and headed back up towards her room to leave Petunia to her cleaning.

Upon reentering her room, she plopped down on her bed and tore open the letter. A badge immediately fell out of the envelope into her hand, bringing a grin to her face. She quickly scanned the letter and read the quick note Headmaster Dumbledore added to her standard school supply list that congratulated her on her achievement of getting Head Girl.

Smiling she ran back downstairs to the kitchen to find her mum, who was making sandwiches for lunch.

"Hullo sweetheart," Her mum greeted, not looking up from the sandwiches.

"Mum! I got Head Girl!" Lily announced, jumping around in excitement. Her mum put the knife she was using to speed the condiments and grinned at her daughter.

"Really? That's great sweetie!" She exclaimed, moving to hug Lily. "Does this give you any perks at school?" She asked, letting Lily go.

"Only if you count being able to give students detention, take points, and boss prefects around," Lily listed, smirking with each perk.

"So, this is a definitely a good thing," Her mum observed, returning to her sandwiches.

"Yes, very very good," Lily nodded.

"Isn't there a Head Boy in your year too?" Her mum asked.

"Yeah, but they don't tell us who the other Head person is until we get on the train. I have a feeling it's Remus Lupin."

"Oh the nice boy who was a prefect with you last year?"

"Yes. He's the most responsible boy I know in my year, so it just has to be him," Lily commented, sure of it.

"I'm glad that you will be paired with someone that you'll get along with." Her mum finished the sandwich, and handed Lily one.

She took a bite before answering, "It is a bonus." She nodded, happily imaging her seventh year duties and how easy they would be. Not to mention fun. She could give detention to those rude Slytherins and the Marauders if they even so much as thought about pranking her, which she knew was a given.

Now far more excited about the ending of Summer and the beginning of school, Lily bolted upstairs to look over her supply list. Tomorrow she would buy her books, and hopefully run into Remus to talk about Head duties. For the past 4 years, she and he would run into one another at Flourish and Blotts and usually trade Summer stories and talk about classes they were taking that year. After about 10 minutes or so of talking they were usually interrupted by James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, which is usually when Lily took her leave so she wouldn't be tempted to jinx the lot.

As much as she got on with Remus, the other three liked to push her buttons to see how far they could go before she lost her temper. Naturally, Lily kept her composure most of the time, but whenever James decided to try to get under her skin he most always succeeded in flustering her.

'Not tomorrow, he won't,' Lily thought to herself, determined to once and for all ignore James Potter and not allow him to get under her skin


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley's streets and stores were overflowing with people, many of them teenagers. With school returning in less than a week, everyone was doing their last minute shopping. This included Head Girl, Lily Evans. While Lily browsed the shops of Diagon Alley, her sister Petunia left for the all but sunny day at the shore with Vernon. When Lily attempted to persuade Petunia to accompany her, seeing as this was Lily's final year, Petunia simply disagreed and continued to apply sunscreen. However, Lily saw how Petunia hesitated before answering and it dampened Lily's spirits that Petunia would stay so stubborn.

Nevertheless, Lily kept a smile on her face even if it was forced. As she stepped into Flourish and Blotts, a genuine feeling of delight spread over Lily. Not only could she finally purchase and read this year's textbooks, she decided to indulge in novels written by witches. After reading muggle novels all summer, her interest in novels written by magical folk had increased greatly. Plus, it would give her something to read when she had free time, that is if she had free time.

"Lily, dear, we'll meet you over by Magical Menagerie. Your father wants to see what Henry has in stock this year," Lily's mum said from the doorway of Flourish and Blotts. Her mum's face held a mocking smile aimed towards Lily's father who looked as excited as a boy on Christmas morning.

Lily smiled. "Don't have too much fun, Dad."

"I make no promises," he replied excitedly, before exiting the bookstore with his wife.

Lily giggled to herself, then made her way up to the second floor and made for the novel section. However a familiar group of chuckles halted Lily's steps. The Marauders. Nearly tripping over her own feet, Lily darted down the first narrow the isle of books shelves and grabbed a book to cover her face.

The four boys' voices became louder as they walked next to in the isle next to her. Lily opened the novel and raised it above her nose, watching them between the books in the shelves. Lily had admitted to enjoying the company of the Marauders last year, but in doing so she found herself becoming shy around James. Not that her shyness stopped any of their rows, if anything Lily became more enraged the more she felt flushed.

"Head boy and quidditch captain? Dumbledore must be off his rocker!" Came Sirius' exclamation as they continued down the isle.

"Just be thankful I can get your arse out of trouble, Padfoot," James replied, chuckling.

Lily gave a small gasp, mostly out of frustration. James Potter as_ Head Boy_? Who in their right mind would allow this? He may have shown nobility and leadership, but after years of pranking students for no reason at all, giving him a position of power like Head Boy was outrageous.

The four boys turned the corner walking past the isle where Lily stood. Remus had looked down the isle as they passed, and Lily instantly felt mortified. She was standing in the isle with a book up to her face, clearly guilty of eavesdropping.

Remus grinned mischievously and walked down the isle, gaining the rest of the Marauders' attention.

"Hello Lily," Remus greeted, clasping his hands behind his back. Lily wanted to smack the smug look off his face; which was also a thought she never would have dreamed to imagine about Remus. Suddenly, she understood why he got along with Sirius and James so well.

Lily slowly brought the novel down and closed it as the rest of the Marauders filed into the small isle. "Hello Remus, boys."

"Evans!" Sirius greeted. "Have you heard the news about our dear pal James?" He wrapped his arm around James' shoulder and shook him a bit. James simply gave her a sheepish smile.

"Oh, I believe that Lily knows," Remus explained, earning a death glare from the girl.

"Lily Evans? Eavesdropping?" Sirius questioned in false outrage. Peter gave a snort of laughter.

"I was _not_ eavesdropping. You four simply speak loudly," Lily said putting the book back on the shelf.

"So you heard, then?" James asked, his sheepish smile turning into more of a smirk. He had an inkling that Lily was in the running for Head Girl, and if he was right he knew she would be seething at her partner in rule enforcement.

Lily crossed her arms. "Yes, I heard," she replied.

"And?" Sirius egged her on, eager for her outburst.

"While I can hardly believe Dumbledore would hand you this much responsibly and power, I offer you congratulations James," Lily replied with all manner of control. She gave him a smile, which was _mostly_ genuine.

Sirius grinned at the redhead. "That was _almost_ a lovely statement, Evans."

"Thanks, Lily," James said sincerely. "Excited to spend time together?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Counting down the hours," she replied sarcastically, earning a grin from all four of the boys. "So how is it going to work with you four now that your leader is Head Boy?" She asked, feeling more playful now that her embarrassing moment had left.

"Oh you know, we just won't tell Prongs our brilliant plans," Sirius said, giving James a playful nudge with his elbow.

"Though, let's be honest, James does most of the "good" plans," Peter said, laughing at the outraged look on Sirius' face. Remus barked a laugh, before silencing himself since they were in a bookstore.

"Excuse me? I have made many a great plan!" Sirius exclaimed. James, Sirius and Lily all shared amused looks as the two boys quarreled. Lily had witnessed many an argument between the Marauders, but was always surprised at how easily they forgave one another. They were truly brothers. It was one of the amiable traits that Lily found when she became closer to the group.

"Name one," Peter challenged, smirking at Sirius' clearly offended attitude.

Sirius though for a moment before speaking, "I don't see you offering any plans of your's that have worked." He pointed at his comrade, who held up his hands in indifference.

"Never said any of my ideas were good ones." Peter shrugged.

"I think the band is breaking up," James said looking at Lily, who laughed in return.

"Look what Dumbledore has done to you," she said with false sympathy, shaking her head.

"Alright, children," Remus interrupted, "Let's just admit that it takes all four of us to make up a equally brilliant and foolproof plan." The two muttered agreements and Sirius gave Peter the stink eye.

"So, how was your summer Lily?" James asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. She had a inkling that he was trying not to mess up his hair. The year before, she teased he about his habit of running his hand through his hair and since then he had become more conscious of it.

"It was fine. I just spent time with my family. What did you four do?" She asked in turn. The four boys exchanged looks, before turning their gazes back to Lily.

"Nothing particularly interesting," Remus shrugged, attempting to seem nonchalant. Lily looked at the boys, skeptically, but allowed the boys to keep their secret. She had suspicions that it had to do with Remus' disappearance once a month, but she never pressed the issue. She reminded herself to take to Hogwarts' library to investigate; she had some strong theories on the reasons for the boys' disappearances.

"Well, besides planning for our last year at Hogwarts," Sirius added, casually.

"Don't think I'll let you lot slide this year. I may find you tolerable, but as Head Girl I must abide by-" Lily began, her tone suggesting a lecture was soon to follow. However James cut her off, "Lily, calm down. We know the drill."

"Besides what kind of mates would we be if were caused trouble for you and Prongs?" Sirius asked, a large smirk on his face.

"Damn good mates, I should say," Peter quipped. James nudged his friend roughly.

"What Wormtail means to say is that we won't be causing _too_ much trouble," James said sternly. His serious disposition quickly wavered however, and Lily could see that they had already planned a few pranks.

Lily narrowed her eyes, but replied in a playful manner. "I'll be watching you four,"she brought two fingers up to her eyes, then turned them on the Marauders. In return, the boys grinned widely.

"Now, if you don't mind I actually have school supplies to buy," Lily said, gesturing towards the end of the bookshelves.

"As do we!" Remus agreed. "We'll see you soon, Lily."

"Let's not keep from you one true love, _knowledge_!" Sirius teased, pushing James down the isle, while Peter waved his goodbye and followed.

"If knowledge ever betrays you, know that James still fancies you!" Sirius called as she heard them walk down stairs, before hearing a thud and an "Ouch!" from Sirius.

Lily blushed and laughed, thankful they couldn't see her reaction to his words. She knew Sirius was teasing, but after having a whole summer to readdress her feelings towards James, any mention of who she or James fancied made her bashful. This was _certainly_ not going to make being around them easier, not to mention the "alone time" she would have the James when they had to patrol. However, she had to admit she was pleased when she heard that he was going to be Head Boy. If it wasn't to be Remus, at least it was another boy she could get along with… Well, most of the time that is.

Composing herself, Lily walked around the upstairs portion of Flourish and Blotts until she found the textbooks she would need, and walked downstairs to pay for them. As she turned to exit the store, bag in hand, she ran into a body.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She immediately apologized before looking at the person. Once she caught the person's eyes, she turned bitter.

"Lily," A tall, dark haired boy started to speak, but was cut off by Lily.

"I have to go," she spoke quickly, making for the door.

"Lily! Wait!" The boy exclaimed, grabbing her arm to make her stop as she reached the door. She looked down to the hand on her arm, and back up into the face of Severus Snape.

"Let go," she demanded. He did so with haste, before looking very nervous.

"Lily, I just wanted to apologize-" he began, only to be cut off by her again.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Severus," she said in an icy tone, and walked out the door.

She attempted to steady her breathing as her eyes watered. She hadn't thought of Severus all Summer, and now that she saw him again she was reminded of their friendship. She missed speaking to Severus, but every time she felt the ache of a loss friend, she was reminded of what he called her. _How could a friend call another that?_ Especially with what was currently going on in the Wizarding World.

Lily wiped her eyes, and walked into Magical Menagerie to meet her parents. She would not let Severus bring her down, this was the last time she would have to shop for school supplies and she was going to look back on it fondly.

When she opened the door, she spotted her parents right away; Her dad was standing at the counter speaking to the shopkeeper, Henry, while her mum was near the owls. She reflected on the scene, and a smile immediately graced her features. Her parents looked so at home now in the Wizarding World, and also so appreciative of it. How could anyone want to harm muggles and muggleborns when the are so open towards the idea of magic? If there was any reason Lily needed to keep her moral judgement towards Severus and his friends, it was this.

How could he call her a mudblood? How could he join up with those who would kill her and her family? And honestly, how could all this be happening near the start of her final year at Hogwarts?

Lily pushed all worries aside, and joined her parents as the talked about the pets in the store and the rest of the items she would need before she returned to school. It was going to be an interesting and strenuous school year, that Lily knew for certain.


End file.
